Just One Picture, Please!
by SuperAlex64
Summary: All My Heart loves to take pictures. She even has a collection, but she needs just one picture of this one boy to complete it. Problem is he never gets embarrassed. A Humanized High School AU


**Looks the high school AU is back again. I could've easily finished this last year, but I didn't and here we are.**

 **As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, why do you guys think she called us up here?"

A small group of teenage girls with oddly colored hair and eyes sat on a bed in a girl's bedroom, justing waiting and wondering.

There was the local love freak Lottie 'Love-a-Lot' Amour, bright pink wavy hair tied in a low side ponytail, wearing her favorite purple tank top, the one with the two joined red and pink hearts on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Around her neck was a plain black bandana. At the moment, she was technically the closest they had to a leader and she was just sitting there, playing solitaire.

Next to her sat the shy and yet sweet Winnie 'Wish' Starr, with long turquoise hair down with long sideswept bangs that covered one of her eyes, wearing a turquoise turtleneck sweater with black leggings. She played with and fussed over her beloved Pomeranian dog, Twinkers. She was just glad that she was allowed to bring him along.

Next were the twins, Harmony and Tranquility 'Heartsong' Song. They were of mixed race and looked similar enough, but their hair and eyes were different colors: purple for Harmony and teal blue for Heartsong. Harmony had her hair in a high ponytail and she wore a multi-pastel colored jacket with a white shirt and a purple skirt over a pair of light blue jeans. Heartsong had her hair down and somewhat messy looking. She wore a simple white sleeveless turtleneck with teal blue shorts. The pair sat there, working on a new song to pass the time.

Next, there was the chubby and well-meaning Laurie 'Lotsa Heart' Strong-Elliot, long pink hair in big pigtails, wearing a simple pink dress with a white jacket. She was laughing at something that Genevieve 'Gentle Heart' Lambert had said to her. Gentle Heart had long mint green curly hair and was wearing a green long sleeve blouse with a pink and white checkered skirt. She joined Lotsa Heart with her own giggles.

Finally, after moments of impatient frustration, Love-a-Lot cried out, "Okay, where is that All My Heart?! Seriously, we're all here so where is she?!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very perky girl with bright red hair, cut into a bob with two heart shaped hair clips on each side, wearing a red tank top under a loose white shirt with a pair of concentric red hearts as the design and a pair of white baggy shorts. This was Ally Marie Harris, or All My Heart. She called out, smiling, "Hey! You're all here!" She then realised that her friends were growing antsy, "Sorry to keep you waiting! Just give me a sec, but please, feel free to help yourselves to my candy stash!" She then ran off but she shouted as she ran through the halls, "Under the bed!"

"Sweet!" Lotsa Heart shouted out, jumping off All My Heart's bed and reaching for the stash. As soon as she found the suitcase and opened it up, she was so not disappointed. "Jackpot!" Lotsa Heart cried out and immediately shared the candy with the others.

All My Heart was the type who would give every single person at the high school candy on Valentine's Day, so, of course, she would have a candy stash. It certainly explains where she gets her energy from.

"Okay, I'm ready!" All My Heart walked back inside with a big photo album and while opening it up for her friends to see, said to them, smiling, "Y'all said that I needed a new hobby so check this out."

The girls all took a look though the album and saw the pictures, which all featured one thing in common.

They all had the male members of their little motley crew, all blushing, flustered, and overall embarrassed. So naturally, they all had a field day with the overabundance of cuteness.

Cries of "Get a load of your leader!", "Aw, Amigo looks so cute with Sakura!", "Ha! Looks like that Champ got knocked down a few pegs!", "Hold up! Is that Bedtime? Bedtime gets embarrassed?" and other similar comments were heard as they cooed over the pictures. After coming across multiple pictures of a certain blue haired cynic, they all tried to suppress their giggles and failed.

"What can I say?" All My Heart shrugged, "It's like super easy to him flustered."

"Yeah, all ya gotta do is have Swifty stand next to him!" laughed Lotsa Heart. Gentle Heart would have attempted to scold her, hadn't All My Heart commented, "Yeah and that's why it doesn't feel like much of a prize."

With all eyes on her, the redhead sighed dramatically, "But alas the real prize happens to be the one picture that will truly complete my collection."

"What picture?"

"I need the picture of the lovely red face of the one called Funshine."

The girls all stared blankly at her as they all processed what All My Heart just said.

"Um, Funshine?" asked Love-a-Lot, "As in, Freddie Shiner?"

"Yep!"

Heartsong added, "Short for Frederick Shiner?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Yellow hair, yellow eyes," Harmony began listing off things about the boy, "Heart of gold, kinda short-"

"Kinda dense," Heartsong threw in, cutting her sister off, giggling like mad.

"Always wears that red cap of his," added Lotsa Heart, to which, Gentle Heart joined in with, "He's ready for a party anytime, anyplace."

Wish couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she added, "He always has that smile on his face," which really got the girls giggling, much to her embarrassment.

Amidst the giggles, Lotsa Heart said to All My Heart, "Well, good luck with that, you're really gonna need it. I mean, really, a picture of a blushing Funshine? Um, yeah, he never gets embarrassed, it's basically impossible."

But before All My Heart could be saddened by this news (honestly, a sad All My Heart is just as rare, if not rarer, than an embarrassed Funshine), Love-a-Lot suddenly interjected since while Lotsa Heart was talking, she remembered something important to this conversation, "Actually, it's more like improbable than impossible." Now that she had everyone's attention, she explained, "I may have spotted a rare, elusive embarrassed Funshine once, back in Junior High. To everyone's disbelieving looks, she casually said, "Just ask Wish, she's a witness, too."

Now, with all eyes on her, suddenly Wish was feeling self-conscious as she lowered her gaze to the bed she was sitting on as she shyly laughed while trying to remember what her best human friend was talking about. Needless to say, once she that memory came back to her, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She squeed, she didn't mean to, but it was so...

"Ohmigosh!" she shouted out, giggling, "I can't believe I forgot something like that! It was so cute! Shiny looked so freakin' adorable!"

"Hey! Slow down!" cried out Gentle Heart.

"Yeah!" agreed All My Heart before adding, "I want details!"

"Well, he kinda tried to hide behind his cap, I think, he even tried to make himself look smaller. I remember the way his lips trembled looked mixed with all the blushing. Of course, that was years ago so, I wonder how it would look now."

Wish then started picturing how today's Funshine would look doing what he did back then when he was caught being embarrassed that one time. Needless to say, she was blushing even harder than she already was.

All My Heart must've similar ideas because, soon after, she put one foot on the bed, striking a rather dramatic pose, pledging, "I, Ally Marie Harris, shall take a picture of an embarrassed Funshine, even if it kills me-!"

"Hey, now, don't go that far!"

"Or my name isn't All My Heart!"

"It's not, that's just your nickname!"

But as it would turn out, it was easier said than done.

* * *

The next day, All My Heart set out on her quest to complete her collection. She even went as far as waking up earlier and getting to the high school, Carrington High, way before she normally would. She knew that since her target was a fairly tricky guy, she was going to have to be ever trickier.

As she walked around campus, she noticed that there were a few students already walking about. She got her trusty camera ready, just in case. Since she was in photography club, no one would really bat an eye at her walking around with a camera. While looking around, she heard laughter and it was very familiar laughter at that. Following it to the front steps of the high school, she spotted Wish, sitting on the steps, completely enthralled by what was in front of her.

There doing tricks on his well loved skateboard was a laughing boy with a huge smile on his face, wearing an orange jacket and blue cargo shorts. His shaggy yellow hair poked out from under his red helmet. It was none other her target, Freddie 'Funshine' Shiner.

The guy looked like he was having the time of his life until suddenly he fell. Immediately, Wish shot up from her seat to help him back up while All My Heart readied her camera. Apparently, this was going to be a short quest. How disappointing, not really.

"Funshine!" Wish cried out as she reached out her hand to help him up, "Are you okay?"

All My Heart grinned as she was so sure that the blond had to be totally embarrassed by falling like that in front of such a pretty girl.

Funshine instead laughed it off as he took his friend's hand, which caused her face to turn bright red. Funshine, being Funshine, didn't even notice. After being let up, he casually told her, "Yeah, been through worse," as he took off his safety gear. His helmet was quickly replaced by his signature red baseball cap that he owned since he was younger. He liked to wear it backwards. He then sat down on the steps, ready to relax and wait for the rest of their friends to show up before school starts. Noticing that Wish was still standing, he motioned her to sit down with him, smiling his charming smile. Now that she calmed down enough as to not make fool of herself in front of him, Wish joined him and they talked about homework to pass the time.

All My Heart, having watch this scene go down, said to her, "Okay, minor setback, but I will get that picture."

* * *

All My Heart didn't really share many classes with Funshine, so she knew she had to make this count. She saw him often enough during breaks, so she tried to focus more on that.

She saw him hanging around the drinking fountain with his two best friends, Terrence 'Tenderheart' Hart and George 'Grumpy' Rumpus. Tenderheart, who happened to be the leader of their crew, had short burnt orange hair and wore a brown jacket with blue jeans. Grumpy, whose dark blue hair was somehow shorter, wore a grey T-shirt with a lightning storm on it over a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. Tenderheart was doing the drinking while his friends did the talking.

"So yeah," Grumpy said, casually lounging against the wall, "Bubble-powered rocket."

"Cool," Funshine nodded, before turning to their leader, asking, "Tenderheart, what do you think?"

"Bubble-powered rocket? That doesn't sound embarrassing, just really weird," All My Heart thought to herself, somewhat confused, but, at the same time, not caring, "Come on!" Aside from that talk about a rocket powered by bubbles, the conversion was pretty normal. Guess even the likes of Tenderheart, Grumpy and Funshine deserve some normalcy. Still, she was growing impatient.

Tenderheart lifted his head from the fountain and wipe his mouth. Then he asked Grumpy, "I don't know, remember the roller coaster incident?" Suddenly, the bell rang. Grumpy grumbled while Funshine laughed as they all headed for their next class.

It was then when All My Heart realised something very important. Eyes widening, she shrieked, **" I FORGOT MY BOOKS!"** as she ran to her locker, hoping against hope that she won't be late.

* * *

The next time she saw Funshine, he was talking to Charlie 'Champ' Gold and Swanhild 'Swiftheart' Rabbitt. Champ had his golden tan colored hair spiked up to perfection with a royal blue sweatband around his head and wore his favorite royal blue tracksuit. For some reason, he wore blue-colored contacts. Swiftheart always liked her sky blue hair up in high pigtails, held up by her ponytail holders in the shape of red hearts with wings. She wore an opened blue jacket with her white tank top showing and blue shorts.

All My Heart knew that Funshine and Champ had some sort of rivalry, mostly from Champ's perspective. Funshine didn't really think like that. And she knew that Grumpy had a pretty obvious crush on Swiftheart that he tried and failed to hide it so much that even Funshine could see it. It didn't help that she loved teasing him.

"So you wanna challenge us to a race on an obstacle course?" Champ asked.

"Well, why not?" Funshine replied. shrugging, "Sure I'd have to build the course and we'd have to find the time to-"

Swiftheart then cut him off, enthusiastically shouting, "I'm in!"

"You are?" both boys asked at the same time.

"Sure," she casually replied, putting her hands on her hips, "Did you forget that I'm the unbeatable Swiftheart Rabbitt?"

"No," they both answered at the same time, rolling their eyes at their friend, to which she didn't notice or outright ignored it. She really did see herself as unbeatable and undefeatable.

With that, she and Funshine went on with planning out this course, discussing all the awesomely cool and challenging things they could do with their race. Champ simply shook his head as he watched them, thinking that he could totally cream them both at a race.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey, guys, whatcha talking about?"

Funshine smiled as greeted, "Hey, cuz!"

Star Kent, bright yellow hair tied in a ponytail under a white visor, wearing a yellow hooded vest with a white shirt and white shorts, walked up to her favorite cousin, cheerfully greeting, "Hiya, Shiny!" Star was best known by her nickname: Superstar. As soon as she saw Swiftheart standing there, she blushed softly, shyly said, "Hi, Swifty," twirling her ponytail.

"Oh, hey, Superstar," Swiftheart casually said, keeping her arms crossed as she smirked, "Shiner, Gold and me are talking about having a race with obstacles and stuff."

"I would so beat them," Champ confidently added, resting his hands behind his head.

"Ha!" Superstar scoffed, "As if you could beat," she then gestured at Swiftheart, "Our school's track and field star." Gesturing to her cousin, she asked, "And isn't Funshine a freerunner?"

"Traceur."

"Whatever," she replied when Funshine corrected her. With a flip of her ponytail, she put her game face on as she satisfiedly smirked at the spiky-haired boy. "And there's me," she confidently told him, "You may be good, Champ, but you just can't beat me."

"Y-you? But you're not invited."

"Actually she is," Funshine nodded, "I just couldn't find her."

"Ladies' room," she explained.

"Maybe we ought to get everyone to watch," Swiftheart suggested, much to everyone's approval. She then added, chuckling, "It would be nice if Grumpy actually showed up," which made the boys shake their heads and Superstar frown slightly.

Having watched this scene go down, All My Heart somehow got the feeling that nothing embarrassing will happen to Funshine at the moment. Though, that race did sound like a great place to take some awesome pictures. Groaning, she kicked a locker and stomping her way to her next class, ignoring all the stares she was getting.

"I'll get that picture next time, Shiner. Next time." This threat, if it could even be called a threat, would've been more effective if it didn't come out of the mouth of such a sweet looking teenager and if it wasn't towards a guy who liked to call himself 'Funshine.'

* * *

Even after much trial and tribulation, All My Heart was still no closer to her goal than when she started. During breaks or whatever class she shared with the guy, she tried to take a picture, but it was as if the fates were conspiring against her. Sure, she knew she couldn't have her favorite camera out during class, but that was why she had a smaller camera and her phone on her at all times. And, she knew that she shouldn't keep staring at Funshine, in the hopes that he will finally slip up. And yes, she knew that the odds of something embarrassing happening to him in front of her were not in her favor. But she needed this.

It was towards the end of lunchtime and she still hadn't seen anything embarrassing happen to the guy. Okay, at one point, he laughed so hard that milk came out his nose. But, of course, by Funshine standards, that wasn't even close to embarrassing, just normal. Still gross though.

And then, there was the food fight. That was insane. Like no one was spared, every kid in the cafeteria was involved somehow. Funshine even teamed up with his friends/partners in crime: Peter 'Playful Heart' Mankey, a mischievous guy with an orange buzz cut, wearing a tank top and shorts, and Susie 'Surprise' Price, a purple haired rascally girl with uneven pigtails with blue tips, wearing a shirt, a purple skirt over a pair of ripped jeans and a denim jacket, for this battle.

There were no survivors... and the food stains will take forever to clean off.

Things got so ugly that they had to call in the big guns: Principal Trudy Hart and Vice Principal Noble Hart. And it actually worked.

Thanks to their unique hair colors, they didn't quite look like your typical principal and vice principal. Principal Hart had short multi-pastel hair while Vice Principal Hart had slightly longer purple hair with green streaks. They were both known for being very patient and caring, but when Principal Hart asked who started this, nobody knew. Funshine had an idea but his idea was just too ridiculous to actually happen. He could have easily been blamed, but there were too many witnesses. So, in the end, everyone had to clean up, but a sharp look at Tenderheart said that this wasn't over.

Tenderheart felt shame at this because when his parents burst into the cafeteria, he was standing on one of the tables, ignoring any food flying around him, screaming at the top of his lungs at Champ and his girlfriend, Cheryl 'Cheer' Bow, **"STOP TRYING TO USURP MY PLACE AS LEADER!"** and threw a something, he wasn't sure what it was, at them. He knew he should have tried to quell the situation, but temptation was just too strong and now he knew that he was in big trouble. He hated disappointing them, especially since they are the principal and the vice principal.

While Tenderheart was doing his self-loathing thing, All My Heart snapped a picture, so now she had new shamed Tenderheart to go into her collection. Sure, it wasn't an ultra rare Funshine picture, but it was still really cute. She, along with the rest, then set off to get to work.

* * *

After all that cleaning, the next time All My Heart saw Funshine, it was right before gym class. She, along with everyone else wore the standard school-issued T-shirt and shorts. She waited around since she knew she could only act before and after gym because Funshine's normal light-hearted attitude tended to downplay itself and his more competitive side tended to lash out. This was no way she was going to try anything with that.

She looked around for an idea before class started. A girl leaned toward a drinking fountain, only for it to spray water in her face, causing her to scream.

"That could work," she commented, stroking her chin, smiling an evil smile. She then spotted him leaving the boy's locker room with Champ and a few friends.

She then walked up to him and managed to subtly convince him to take a drink. She giggled to herself as she saw watched him walk up to the fountain. She readied her phone's camera and...

Funshine took a long drink. When he was done, he thanked All My Heart and moved on with his life by walking and talking with his friends before class started.

"What?" she blinked for a moment. Shrugging, she went to take a drink from that fountain, only for it to spray water in her face.

She now officially convinced that that drinking fountain is very sexist.

* * *

After that disastrous first day, All My Heart kept on trying. While she would still try at local hangouts, she, for the most part, stuck with trying to get that picture at the high school. It wasn't her fault that she had a life.

That and she knew that Funshine would notice if she really started to stalk him.

But as the days turned into weeks, she still no closer to reaching her goal than when she started. She just couldn't understand it. Sure, Funshine was a kinda weird goofy guy, but he's still a regular guy. How can someone live without shame? It's impossible! Even Playful Heart got embarrassed.

Granted, it was a fluke that she even took that picture, but she still got it.

She had been working too hard on this project to just give up suddenly. So, she kept at it.

It wasn't like she was going to lose her mind over this.

* * *

A few days later...

All My Heart screamed as she burst through the front doors of the high school and ran through the halls, heading for her first class. Her mind was in a complete panic.

She barely made it to her seat when the tardy bell rang. Sighing with relief, she let herself relax, happy that she wasn't late and especially, after all that screaming. Lotsa Heart, who was sitting in the seat next to her, told her, "Golly, Ally, you look awful."

"Thanks," All My Heart uncharacteristically deadpanned, "I overslept."

"Welp, that's the truth for ya," Lotsa Heart said, as she dug through her backpack for her trusty hairbrush, satisfied when she found it. She then handed it to her friend before the teacher noticed. While the redhead worked it straightening out her hair, the pudgy girl said to her, "It's a real shame you missed out." At the look of her friend's face, she explained, "Funshine actually did the thing this morning."

"What?" It took everything All My Heart had to not scream again right then and there. Still, she needed details.

Lotsa Heart explained, "Funshine and the guys were foolin' around with Amigo's basketball." Amigo, being on the basketball team, would keep a ball around for impromptu games. "A frazzled Wish came by running with papers in her arms and combined with Funshine not watching where he was throwing, homework went flying everywhere."

"...And then, Funshine did the thing?"

"And then, Funshine did the thing," she replied, "But, he kept on looking around like he was expecting something. That and it didn't even last that long," she then shrugged, "Then again, the guy probably had hid those feelings."

Before All My Heart could respond to this, the teacher finally said, "Alright Class, class is in session." The girl then groaned, but not for reason the teacher was expecting.

* * *

"I'm sorry, All My Heart, but the only thing embarrassing about my cousin is that he honestly believes that legend about that dead kid haunting our school."

All My Heart figured that Superstar would know something since she and Funshine were family, after all, but guess not. That legend thing was just common knowledge. While weird. Funshine believing in ghosts wasn't really embarrassing enough to work with. She then sighed, wondering if all this was worth it.

She heard a yelp, followed by a some panicked screaming above her, on the second floor of the school. Looking up, she saw Wish, who had either leaned too far against the railing or was pushed by someone, holding on for dear life, not wanting to go splat on the ground. Students were either panicking or trying to find away to help her. Then she slipped.

Poor Wish screamed as she closed her eyes, expecting a world of pain when she opened them, only for that to not happen. Why?

Because Funshine was there.

No seriously, he just came running out of nowhere and caught her in his arms, bridal-style. All My Heart should know, it happened right in front of her and she took a picture. Just because she wants a picture of the guy embarrassed doesn't mean that she would give up a pretty sweet action shot. And it turn out amazing: Funshine's determined look as he managed to catch the tall girl and Wish's surprise when her eyes snapped open as she quickly glanced at the shorter boy as they slid to a complete stop. Perhaps the boy managed to redeem himself for his earlier blunder. Anyway, despite not getting the picture she wanted, All My Heart was actually pretty satisfied for the day.

She smiled as she walked away from the pair as they were quickly surrounded by concerned students and one angry best friend.  
 **  
" OKAY, DON'T MAKE ME ASK TWICE! WHO DID THIS TO WISH!?"** Love-a-Lot screamed, pointing at her best friend, who was still in Funshine's arms and didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon. Glancing back at the two, Love-a-Lot let herself calm down as she bit back some amused giggles. She smiled as told him, "Okay, Funshine, you can put her down now."

Eyes widening, he quickly apologized, "Oh, right, sorry," as he carefully put her down, "Don't know what came over me." He brought his hand to the back of his neck and smiled an embarrassed smile.

* * *

Some time later, in one of the few classes the redhead and the blond shared, the teacher just droning on and on while the students sat in their seats, barely paying attention. All My Heart took to doodling on the margins of her notebook while Funshine was only half-listening and struggling to keep his eyes open.

In the back of the classroom sat a boy whose clothes emphasized comfort over style. He wore an oversized hoodie and blue pajama pants. His light blue hair was a mess and he was fast asleep on his desk. Even a desk is very comfortable to him. Benjamin Tyler's his name though everyone usually called him 'Benny' but he did use the same kind of nickname as the all the of characters in the high school with strange hair colors. He then yawned and stretched as he woke himself up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, raising his hand, calling out, "Teacher! Can I go to the bathroom?!" which got the attention of everyone in the class.

"May I?" the teacher corrected, "And yes, you can," dismissing him, immediately going back to the lesson. The teacher was already used to the boy's antics. Benny then ran out of the room.

All My Heart heard someone whisper to their friend, "Oh, I hope Bedtime doesn't fall asleep in the hall like last time."

That was when she remembered that that one incident was how she got her picture of Bedtime. She considered going after him, only to suddenly feel a strange chill. Look around, she saw Funshine with his cap forward, just looking at her, challengingly. He was practically glaring at her and it was seriously freaking her out. This went on for a bit before she sighed and decided to just drop it.

The next time All My Heart snuck a glance back at the boy, his cap was still on forwards and he was actually paying attention.

As soon as Bedtime came back, he went back to his seat and promptly fell asleep again.

* * *

A week and a half later, All My Heart was sitting alone in a booth at a local hangout known as Perry's, owned by the Perry family. She sighed as she looked down at her half eaten burger. She then finished up her ice-cream soda and not even that could cheer her up.

Maybe she could just give up or at least, take a break. At this rate, she'll never get that picture and she'll just go crazy.

Just the other day, she had been following him around him around and was about to walk into some room when perfectionist Catty Pride pulled her away, yelling, "Ally Marie, are you insane?!"

Turns out she was about walk into the boy's bathroom. Yikes.

She then took out her trusty camera out of her bag and shed a few tears. There goes her dream.

Funshine then walked into the restaurant, looking for a bite to eat. He was in such a good mood that he wasn't watching where he was going.

He slipped on some spilled soda and somehow slid all the way into the kitchen. Judging by the way Sherrie Perry screamed his name, All My Heart knew that she was very upset. Taking her camera, she ran into the kitchen to check it out.

And she was so not disappointed.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me pay for that cake, All My Heart. I swear I'll pay you back."

Funshine and All My Heart were walking together. The boy was covered in cake, where earned him quite a few odd looks. The girl was clearing smiling and had a spring in her step.

"Oh, no worries," she said, "You already paid in full." Totally not creepy about it.

"Oh, yeah, your embarrassed guy photo thing," he replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, shocking her.

"Wait, you knew?"

Funshine looked at her like she was crazy, asking, "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice you following us around?" Crossing his arms, he added, "Still don't know how the the others missed that."

"Huh," she blinked, "So, was that why you were mad at me the other day?"

"What?" he asked, confused, wondering what she was talking about until remembering, "Oh, that. Nah, I was still mad that you took that picture of Bedtime. Seriously, foul play."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," he simply said, before adding with a smirk, "You're welcome." Laughing at her confused expression, he explained, "So, a while ago, in school, Playful Heart wanted to prank me. He had this glorious set up, but I made some subtle modifications. So he tried, he got pranked."

"And that was when I took the picture."

"Exactly."

All My Heart couldn't help shudder at the thought of chasing both Funshine and Playful Heart around for pictures. After what she went through, no thanks. After a bit, she suddenly giggled and with a flourish, ate a frosting covered strawberry that was stuck to the boy's cap. "Oh, Share, you outdone yourself this time," she squealed. She then gave Funshine a mischievous look and because he knew that he was covered in cake, he bolted, heading for his house, shouting, "Oh, no, this is weird!"

With a giggle, All My Heart skipped in the opposite direction.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Seriously, I don't remember how or why I came up with this story, but I like it.**


End file.
